hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2079 Atlantic Hurricane Season (WeatherWill)
The 2079 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the single most active Atlantic hurricane season ever recorded. The season typically spans from June 1 to November 30, however 2079 had Angela form before the season started, in March. The season ended in mid-December with Theta. The server boasted over 30 tropical depression (33 to be exact), 28 of those became named systems, 15 were hurricanes (with winds of over 74 mph) and 8 major hurricanes (winds over 115 mph). The season had four category 5 hurricanes, the first time since 2005. The strongest storm of the season was Van, as well as being the second costliest tropical cyclone on record in the Atlantic Basin. Most of the damage was caused by Mabel and Van, however hurricanes Gladys, Imogene, and, Tanya were all also significant. Significant enough to be retired at the World Meteorological Organization conformance in 2080. In total, over 3,760 people were killed during the season and around $330 billion dollars of damage was done. As mentioned, Angela started off the season early, being named on March 16. Angela was the first March tropical cyclone since Arthur of 2050. Brennan and Cynthia also formed before the benchmark of June 1. Gladys was a prominent July major, being the first of its kind since 2068. Imogene became the earliest I named storm as it made its trek across the Atlantic, causing major damage along its path. By September, 14 depressions had formed in the basin, this is not a record, but it is notable. Mabel, Nestor, and Olga all formed within three days of each other. Nestor went on to not make landfall, which Mabel and Olga did. Both the latter storms caused a billion or more dollars of damages. The next round of triple cyclones came in late September to early October when Tanya caused moderate damage in Mexico. Van and Wendy underwent a weather phenomenon known as the Fujiwhara effect. This caused Van to move northward. The first Greek letter name was used on October 14, earlier than 2005 by at least two weeks. Eta became one of the only recorded major hurricanes to exist in December, reaching its peak early on December 1. The season ended when the 28th named storm, Theta, dissipated over the open Atlantic Ocean on December 17. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:300 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2079 till:01/01/2080 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2079 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/03/2079 till:18/03/2079 color:C1 text:"Angela (C1)" from:17/05/2079 till:18/05/2079 color:TS text:"Brennan (SS)" from:25/05/2079 till:26/05/2079 color:TS text:"Cynthia (TS)" from:07/06/2079 till:09/06/2079 color:TS text:"Damian (TS)" from:08/06/2079 till:13/06/2079 color:C1 text:"Ethel (C1)" from:19/06/2079 till:21/06/2079 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:01/07/2079 till:04/07/2079 color:C2 text:"Forrest (C2)" from:13/07/2079 till:20/07/2079 color:C3 text:"Gladys (C3)" from:29/07/2079 till:05/08/2079 color:TS text:"Hank (TS)" from:30/07/2079 till:31/07/2079 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:04/08/2079 till:19/08/2079 color:C5 text:"Imogene (C5)" from:07/08/2079 till:17/08/2079 color:C4 text:"Jerry (C4)" barset:break from:16/08/2079 till:19/08/2079 color:TS text:"Kathleen (TS)" from:27/08/2079 till:09/09/2079 color:C5 text:"Lucero (C5)" from:02/09/2079 till:03/09/2079 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:09/09/2079 till:21/09/2079 color:C5 text:"Mabel (C5)" from:10/09/2079 till:16/09/2079 color:C2 text:"Nestor (C2)" from:11/09/2079 till:16/09/2079 color:C1 text:"Olga (C1)" from:16/09/2079 till:17/09/2079 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:19/09/2079 till:20/09/2079 color:TS text:"Rebekah (SS)" from:19/09/2079 till:21/09/2079 color:TD text:"Twenty-One (TD)" from:23/09/2079 till:25/09/2079 color:TS text:"Sebastien (TS)" from:30/09/2079 till:04/10/2079 color:C3 text:"Tanya (C3)" from:04/10/2079 till:14/10/2079 color:C5 text:"Van (C5)" barset:break from:08/10/2079 till:13/10/2079 color:TS text:"Wendy (TS)" from:12/10/2079 till:14/10/2079 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:15/10/2079 till:18/10/2079 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:22/10/2079 till:28/10/2079 color:C2 text:"Gamma (C2)" from:02/11/2079 till:08/11/2079 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" from:14/11/2079 till:15/11/2079 color:TS text:"Zeta (SS)" from:29/11/2079 till:04/12/2079 color:C3 text:"Eta (C3)" from:03/12/2079 till:04/12/2079 color:TD text:"Thirty-Two (TD)" from:12/12/2079 till:17/12/2079 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2079 till:31/03/2079 text:March from:01/04/2079 till:30/04/2079 text:April from:01/05/2079 till:31/05/2079 text:May from:01/06/2079 till:30/06/2079 text:June from:01/07/2079 till:31/07/2079 text:July from:01/08/2079 till:31/08/2079 text:August from:01/09/2079 till:30/09/2079 text:September from:01/10/2079 till:31/10/2079 text:October from:01/11/2079 till:30/11/2079 text:November from:01/12/2079 till:31/12/2079 text:December Systems 'Hurricane Angela' On March 14, a low pressure area cut off from a stationary frontal boundary in the extreme northern part of the Atlantic. This low pressure was extratropical and began to move west to northwestward across the Atlantic. After intensifying extremely rapidly (see Bomb Cyclone genesis). On March 16, the NHC began issuing advisories on Hurricane Angela, as the once extratropical cyclone had transitioned into a subtropical cyclone with hurricane-force winds. With time, Angela showed signs that it was a tropical cyclone. When weakened, Angela was pronounced as a tropical storm rather than subtropical. Angela intensified back into a hurricane on March 18. Angela reached a peak of 85 mph (140 km/h) and a pressure of 974 mbar. Angela became extratropical once again 6 hours later. Angela caused no damage and killed 0 people. 'Subtropical Storm Brennan' An extratropical cyclone formed off the North Carolina coast on May 15. Interaction with an oncoming cold front caused the cyclone to move southward and strengthen. Moving towards Florida and southward, sea surface temperatures were warmer, thus it allowed the cyclone to deepen and gain stronger winds. On May 17, Subtropical Storm Brennan formed from the extratropical cyclone. Brennan formed at peak, with winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and pressure of 999 mbar. Brennan slowly moved more south, weakening as well. On May 18, Brennan weakened to a subtropical depression. Later that day, Brennan had weakened further to a remnant low with no convection associated with it. Rain from the remnants of Brennan caused minimal crop damage in what is left of the Miami-Dade area. Brennan killed no people. 'Tropical Storm Cynthia' A pre-season tropical wave was abnormally strong for May. The wave showed signs of organization before entering the heavily-sheared environment in mid-May. The system made landfall on the Yucatan on May 23. The Gulf showed signs of being a favorable environment. Once the system exited land, it quickly formed into Tropical Depression Three on May 25. Twelve hours later, evidence from recon supported the formation and naming of Tropical Storm Cynthia. Cynthia quickly reached peak of 45 mph (75 km/h) and 1007 mbar. Cynthia formed as quickly as it dissipated. Early May 26, Cynthia had been downgraded to a depression. Cynthia's center of circulation had become oblong and was not considered tropical. Cynthia caused $25 million dollars in damages, most due to floods from its remnants. Cynthia killed 2 people directly, both in Louisiana killed from surfing in the tides. One was killed indirectly from floods in South Carolina. 'Tropical Storm Damian' Another tropical wave had survived to the shear-stricken Caribbean. The wave trekked across northern South America before it emerged over the southern Caribbean. After loose intensification, recon aircraft confirmed the existence of tropical depression force winds and an ASCAT scan over the system determined that the depression had a low level circulation. Tropical Depression Four was designated on June 7. Some slow intensification occurred until Four had strengthened into Tropical Storm Damian on the afternoon of June 7. Damian encountered a lot of shear throughout its lifespan, however that did not stop it from intensifying. On June 8, Damian peaked with winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) and 1002 mbar. Damian became an open wave with no circulation left before it entered the Gulf of Mexico on June 10. Damian was reported to have killed one person in Honduras. 'Hurricane Ethel' On June 7, a vigorous tropical wave was crossing the Atlantic. After being more and more organized, NHC issued advisories on Tropical Depression Five. Five was in an extremely healthy environment for June and had no issues intensifying. The next advisory has Five as Tropical Storm Ethel. Ethel began to form a shallow eye throughout June 8. Early on June 9, Ethel intensified into a hurricane, one of the only ever June MDR hurricanes. Ethel peaked at 80 mph (130 km/h) and 990 mbar, as well as boasting a pinhole eye. Due to Ethel's small structure, it easily waned and waxed in intensity. After peak, it rapidly weakened to a moderate tropical storm. Ethel remained a tropical storm for the next three or so days. On June 13, Ethel finally weakened to a tropical depression and dissipated over the Windward Islands, bringing heavy, tropical rains. NHC believed that Ethel could form again, as the system tried to form a solidified center of circulation, but the system fizzled out and failed to intensify again. Ethel caused no direct damage and no fatalities. 'Tropical Depression Six' An extremely broad and unorganized area of thunderstorms formed over the MDR (Main Development Region). This area of thunderstorms formed into a weak tropical wave with little to no sign of developing into a tropical cyclone. Suddenly on June 19, the wave formed a weak area of low pressure, in which is began to rotate. Late on June 20, NHC declared the wave as a tropical depression northeast of Trinidad and Tobago. The tropical depression did not last long, as when the sun rose on June 21, the depression had broadened out and was no longer a tropical cyclone. Tropical Depression Six caused minor damage, around $10.4 million (USD 2079), to some islands, specifically Grenada and St Vincent and the Grenadines. A few minor flooding event broke out over these islands on June 20 and June 21. No one died. 'Hurricane Forrest' 'Hurricane Gladys' 'Tropical Storm Hank' 'Tropical Depression Ten' 'Hurricane Imogene' 'Hurricane Jerry' 'Tropical Storm Kathleen' 'Hurricane Lucero' 'Tropical Depression Fifteen' 'Hurricane Mabel' 'Hurricane Nestor' 'Hurricane Olga' 'Tropical Storm Pablo' 'Subtropical Storm Rebekah' 'Tropical Depression Twenty-One' 'Tropical Storm Sebastien' 'Hurricane Tanya' 'Hurricane Van' 'Tropical Storm Wendy' 'Tropical Storm Alpha' 'Tropical Storm Beta' 'Hurricane Gamma' 'Hurricane Delta' 'Subtropical Storm Zeta' 'Hurricane Eta' 'Tropical Depression Thirty-Two' 'Tropical Storm Theta' Storm names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2079. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2085 season. This is the same list used in the 2073 season, with the exception of the name Mabel which replaced Marjorie. This was the first time since 2005 that the Greek letters were used. Retirement In Spring 2080, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gladys, Imogene, Mabel, Tanya, and Van from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage it caused, it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Gwen, Ilsa, Miranda, Tiffany, and Vaughn for the 2085 season. Season effects Category:WeatherWill Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:2079 Atlantic Hurricane Season (WeatherWill)